The recent increase in popularity during the last few years of bicycle racing has resulted in a much greater use of bicycles by the general public. Except for the small number of specially designed and built bicycle tracks, bicycling is practiced almost everywhere, with driving conditions ranging from those found on mountain roads to those found on the crowded streets of a megapolis like New York.
Basic problems bicyclists face nowadays comes from the heavy traffic. There are a number of situations which cause a considerable threat of accidental injury due to the collisions between bicyclists and other vehicles and with pedestrians as well.
One such situation is when pedestrians cross an intersection with a red light immediately after the last automobile of a series passes but do not observe an oncoming bicyclist. There are known cases of collisions between bicyclists and pedestrians which result in serious injuries both to the bicyclists and the pedestrians.
Another situation is where a bicyclist is driving in the dead angle of a moving car and the car driver is unaware of the bicyclist's presence. The driver subsequently turns into the path of the bicyclist, resulting in a collision and injuries.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,469,944, 2,416,160 and 4,623,954, there is described a light source accommodated in the handle of the bicycle handlebar which emits visible warning signals using electric power. Use of the device is limited to the situations when a bicyclist wants to show the direction of a turn or under conditions of reduced visibility to provide a light signal for all traffic approaching from the rear and from the sides.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,081, there is described an alarm device with a trumpet like cylindrical body producing audible sonic signal using an air blower bag. However, none of these enable a bicyclist to effectively prevent the above-described situations.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide an easy, convenient means for warning other traffic participants of the presence of bicyclists.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which is easily accommodated on the bicycle handlebar and used as a bicycle handle and warning device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which emits an audible warning signal.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bicycle handle which contains a warning device which is easily and quickly installed or replaced as needed.
Other objects of the invention and a number of the advantages thereof will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and description of the invention.